saigenfandomcom-20200216-history
Yasashikaze Seiken
Yasashikaze Seiken is a Konohagakure no Sato Jounin Sensei. Appearance Yasashikaze Seiken stands at 5' 11" with white hair, yellow eyes, and light skin. His body is slim and somewhat willowy, giving him a very unassuming look. Seiken normally sports a deep forest green hooded cloak with matching denim jacket and jeans. He also wears black combat boots and black fingerless gloves. He carries a pack with his mundane weaponry on his left hip along with a pair of twin kodachi on each hip. Personality Seiken is friendly, polite, courteous, and he guards his companions with his life. However, no one is without their personality quirks. He can be somewhat anal about punctuality, and while making big decisions can be made quickly without bothering him, he can spend over ten minutes just to decide what he wants to have on his ramen. He also tends to distance himself with his trends and hobbies, opting to involve himself with a go board rather than shogi pieces. He's a strong believer in old-fashioned romantic relationships and feels that to court someone is to assume that one is looking for a wife or husband. Sometimes his more old-fashioned views on life can distance himself from his more liberal contemporaries. The last thing anyone wants to do, however, is to anger him (which isn't easy). Despite his patient nature, he is not beyond acts of "merciless justice"; the few people that have threatened his home or people close to him and lived to tell the tale are usually frightened to even speak his name. These cases show the unwavering dedication he holds for the people he loves. History Born in Konohagakure no Sato, Seiken originally did not intend on becoming a ninja. His mother was the customary homemaker and his father was a diplomat working under the fire country. Seiken's early childhood was almost picturesque; his mother was patient and kind, his father was firm and driven, and they were very well-liked by neighbors and contemporaries alike. He had planned on entering into a school of law and becoming a diplomat, like his father (planned being the operative word). And why not? It seemed obvious that he enjoyed his job, and Seiken, being the ever naive kid that he was, wanted to grow up to be just like daddy (isn't that just adorable?). That all changed when his family was killed by 2 chunin from Iwagakure. Hellbent on slaying his family's murderers, he became a genin at the age of 14, passed the chunin exam when he was 17, and was promoted to the rank of jounin at the age of 21. Any mention of his parents would have invoked a large range of emotions (depending on what's being said), from a soft reminiscent smile to full blown rage. During his time as a chunin, he began to discover his second chakra nature. During this time, he was given the nickname of the "Walking Napalm Ninja"... with good reason, considering that his experiments with combing wind and fire techniques usually burned down good portions of the surrounding landscape. It was also during this point in time that he met a young female genjutsu specialist named Yuki Sakamori. Needless to say, Seiken constantly scorned her feeling that genjutsu was a cowardly way to fight. Unfortunately for him, she also happened to be his partner on his next mission. What was supposed to be a simple peace treaty between two border towns turned into a fight-and-flight with an S-ranked genjutsu specialist. Eventually, they managed to escape by collapsing an old mining tunnel entrance... but not before Seiken was poisoned. And, despite his completely rude behavior towards her previously, Yuki healed him. Oddly enough, she revealed that her past was nearly identical to Seiken's. Two weeks they were in that tunnel... during which time Yuki helped Seiken come to terms with his past, they came to know each other on a personal level, even to the point of falling in love AND... let's just say some unmentionable things occured. Regardless, Seiken and Yuki returned to the village and are currently courting. Seiken currently takes any mission given to him, though he can tend to get personally attached to his clients and such, to the point of over-extending himself. This has been known to get him into trouble sometimes, mostly in the form of the Hokage verbally whip-lashing him for placing personal ventures over the success of a mission. Overall, however, he has failed very few missions, and those only because he was vastly outnumbered or overpowered. Abilities Seiken's chakra affinities both contribute to a very straightforward fighting style. He is most skilled in the arts of ninjutsu, though he is also reasonably skilled in basic taijutsu. Quotes Maybe later.